A Love Like No Other
by phasha18
Summary: Set just after episode four. Isabelle knows that Alec needs a little help she automatically dials a number that she hasn't in a long time and doesn't recognise the voice on the other end but Magnus Bane does. Can the voice help? There will be a sequel which will continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments series they belong to Cassandra Clare. I do own characters that I create._

 _Starting from the end of episode 4 of Shadowhunters._  
 _FYI Isabelle doesn't have a parabatai but for the purpose of this she does._

* * *

 **A Love Like No Other**

 **Chapter 1.**

Alec had stormed off leaving Isabelle staring after her older brother, she knew that the memory that the demon had stolen from him was one of truth and that was why it had upset him so much. She wasn't entirely sure what she could do. Aside from Jace and her there was only one other person that she trusted enough to talk to about her brother.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" questioned Jace as he watched Isabelle pull out her phone from somewhere within her dress.

"I don't know," Isabelle replied subconsciously dialling a number that she had never called before.

"Izzy?" Jace queried again, looking at her as she jumped at the voice that had answered.

'Hello?' Agatha had been waiting for the call and she wasn't entirely sure why it was something that she had, had a vision of days earlier. 'Isabelle, I know it's you. Put Alec on,'

"How do you know who I am?" Isabelle questioned, she was quite confused as to how someone she didn't know knew her.

'Isabelle, it's Agatha...Aggie,' Agatha replied, pausing when she realised that Isabelle didn't remember her. 'Izzy, if you won't put Alec on what about Magnus Bane?'

"Agatha? That name...it's familiar, but I don't know why," as Isabelle said Agatha's name Magnus had walked back into the room, Alec was still standing looking out the window.

"Agatha, let me talk to her," Magnus held out his hand for Isabelle to hand him her phone. "Young shadowhunter it's been a while,"

'Magnus, are they okay?' Agatha asked, she had to know this. 'Magnus tell me before I portal there please,'

Magnus and Agatha talked quietly for a few minutes before Magnus' lair shook with someone using a portal into his bedroom. Agatha walked freely from Magnus' room and straight over to the warlock smiling at him as she gave him a hug.

"Big brother," as she spoke she noticed that Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Clary were staring at her. "Magnus shall we?" she questioned, as she pulled her jacket off and tossed it onto the couch – thus revealing runes that were scattered across her body. "And don't pull that crap on me I know where you put the memories of me,"

"The memory demon is dead Agatha," Magnus said watching as Agatha's fingers started to spark.

"There's more than one greater demon that is a memory one, and you know that," Agatha sighed, Magnus' cat eyes flashed yellow and his own fingers started to spark. "Besides we don't need a demon, just a spell. You may be old and powerful but I know things too,"

Agatha fed the spell to Magnus and together they said the spell with Agatha bringing forward a white candle and two red ones as she spoke ensuring that Alec was somewhat in the vicinity of the room. Magnus wasn't sure that the spell that they were casting would bring Clary's memory as well. Agatha glanced at Isabelle and smiled when she saw the look of remembrance on the young girls face.

"Aggie!" Isabelle exclaimed once the spell had taken full effect. "Talk to Alec? Please?" Isabelle pleaded with her all the while giving her a hug.

"One step at a time kiddo, let me talk to Jace first," Agatha smiled, and walked over to Jace who was still half lying on the floor. "Hey, I know your memories are probably of me leaving and that you more than likely hate me for it but you have to know that I did that to protect you,"

"Get away from me," Jace hissed at her as Agatha grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Jace, look at me. You know why I'm back," she told him before letting go and getting up to go find where Alec had walked off to. "Alec, it's okay you know,"

"Go away Aggie," as Alec said her name he spun around and saw that it really was her. "Wait, is it really you?" he questioned, poking her to be safe.

"Yes, it's really me," Agatha laughed reaching up and pushing his hair from his face. "Want to tell me about it?"

"You can't do anything," Alec told her gruffly stepping away from her.

"Alec, close your eyes," Agatha told him, holding out her and and grabbing his as she spoke. "The greater demon may have taken that memory but you have so many more of him that you'll never lose," Alec did as he was told and closed his eyes as a wave of memories flooded his brain most of them causing him to smile. "See I told you that the most precious of memories can't be taken,"

Alec rolled his eyes at Agatha as Isabelle and Clary helped Jace into the room. Magnus standing back and watching them, wondering how long it would take for them to question how Agatha was both a Shadowhunter and a warlock. The only other person that was a little bit like that was Tessa Gray.

"Clary, I told you that Alec was my parabatai, well Agatha is Isabelle's," Jace told her, though he wasn't happy that she had, had their memories of her hidden he was happy that she was back.

"You can call me Aggie, everyone else does," Agatha smiled at Clary as she spoke, watching as a playful grin appeared on Isabelle's face. "Izzy, I know that look and no, not until we go back to the institute I need to talk with mother,"

"You're no fun," Isabelle stuck her tongue out at Agatha as Alec wrapped his arms around Agatha having moved closer to her. Alec never showed affection to anyone and that was something that had always puzzled Isabelle. "Am I missing something?"

"Nothing Isabelle," Alec glared at her still hugging Agatha. "She's only my best-friend before Jace," Agatha laughed glancing up at Alec and smiling at him.

"I missed the three of you more than you'll ever know," Agatha told them, looking at Clary she said "One day you will understand just how much the three of them can mean to a person, you'll see,"

"Aggie, promise you're not going anywhere soon?" Isabelle questioned, hoping that the older girl would stick around – things weren't the same without her parabatai.

"We'll see. Sorry for taking up your valuable lair Magnus. But thank you for helping them, well trying to help them. I'll contact you later?" Agatha didn't wait for Magnus to respond to her as she opened a portal as close as she could get to the Institute without being with in the walls. "Izzy, take Clary through the portal, you should end up just outside the Institute. Alec you and Jace go next, I'll follow" and with that Isabelle took Clary through the portal, followed closely by Alec and Jace.

"Be careful my dear Agatha," Magnus said as Agatha disappeared through the portal.

 _ **Fun fact:** Agatha is the niece of Luke Garroway/Lucian Graymark. Her mother is his older sister Amatis, and her father is both Stephen Herondale and Asmodeus – his DNA mixed with Amatis  & Stephen's to produce Agatha, making Agatha both Jace and Magnus' half sister._

 _Stay tuned for more Shadowhunter/Mortal Instruments stories. Check out "Welcome To The Family" in my stories if you need a fix on the Mortal Instruments._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm aiming to do approximately two chapters per episode, hopefully it will all work together.  
 **A/N:** This chapter is likely to change slightly with the outcome of episode 5. (Please note that this chapter has changed slightly)._

 **Chapter 2**

"Be careful my dear Agatha," Magnus said as Agatha disappeared through the portal.

Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Alec stood waiting hidden in the shadows for Agatha to arrive at the institute. The four of them walked towards the front of the abandoned church and up the steps stopping short of the front door.

"Are you coming Aggie?" Isabelle turned around to face her older counter-part.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just give me a second," Agatha replied, pulling her hair back from her face before she walked quickly up to join the others. "And Alec, the Clave know that I'm here so don't bother going to try and send them word," Agatha told him resting a hand on his shoulder as they walked through the doors.

"I'll take Jace to the infirmary, go speak with mother," Alec told her pausing before he spoke again. "And then come and find me," with that Alec took Jace straight to the infirmary Agatha nodded and took both Isabelle and Clary with her to find Maryse.

"Alec, your mother isn't home," Aggie had searched the institute and found no sign of Maryse being there.

"Oh, well go do something with them and then come and find in me in a half hour," Alec told her, helping Jace off to the infirmary.

Half an hour later and Isabelle and Clary found Jace exactly where Alec had left him being stubborn in the infirmary. Isabelle laughed a little, it wasn't unlike him to be stubborn, in fact both Alec and Jace were stubborn to the point where they argued upon who was right. Clary looked to Isabelle and then at Jace before she spoke.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at the brown haired girl beside her.

"Jace sees himself as our protector and doesn't particularly like to be looked after," Isabelle explained watching as the Jace was looked over and looking at Clary. "You'll get used to it,"

"I don't know if I want to get used to this, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing," Clary paused briefly before she continued to speak. "How come you didn't know the girl, what was her name Agatha? And then you did?"

"Aggie is Jace's older sister, Alec's best-friend before Jace even came along. She's also my best-friend and parabatai...the reason that I didn't recognise her, now that's where it gets a little complicated," Isabelle told her, as they heard Hodge walking up behind them.

"Young Agatha is back then?" Hodge questioned, Isabelle nodded before the older man walked away again.

"What was that about? And what do you mean complicated?" Clary asked, as Jace pushed the shadowhunters that were attending to him away.

"Agatha is complicated, no one quite knows how she survived being born. She's also my sister which is why I both hate her and love her," Jace said standing before them and resting his hand on the wall behind the two girls.

"I still don't understand," Clary tilted her head looking at Jace as she tried to figure out just what they were all hiding from her.

Meanwhile Agatha had found Alec laying on the floor of his room staring up at the ceiling tossing his witch-light up in the air. Agatha stood in the door way and looked around the floor to see what she could kick at the boy, her eyes settling on his discarded boots. She took a step towards the boot and kicked it softly allowing it to hit Alec startling him causing him to sit up.

"Alec," Agatha walked further into his room and sat down on the floor beside him. "The memory you gave up of Jace, it's still inside you – it's just hidden away,"

"Aggie, you don't know that," Alec sighed, as Agatha wrapped an around him, almost forcing him to rest his head on her shoulder.

"When you kill a greater demon, it's not completely gone...it takes a few hundred years for them to come back but guaranteed they do come back," Agatha explained, not knowing whether he would believe her.

"You know, you didn't have to do the memory spell on me...I would have remembered you no matter what," Alec told her, moving slightly so that he could see her.

"You're stubborn you know that. Grab your bow and arrows we're going to go shooting," Agatha told him standing up and pulling him up with her. "Here, this memory of Jace is just what you need," she told him sharing a memory of a time when Alec and Jace first learned to fight one another.

"I hate you sometimes," Alec said as the memory flooded into his mind causing him to smile at the thought. "You've always known haven't you?"

"How can I not?" Agatha laughed, hugging the taller boy as they stood in his room. "Now come one grab your bow and arrows and we're going to the park it's vacant this time of night," Agatha dragged Alec towards the weapons room where they bumped into Hodge who stared at her and then looked to Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"You're back then Agatha?" Hodge said looking back at her as the two grabbed a bow and arrow each.

"I'm standing in front of you Hodge, so I would say that the answer is yes. Now Alec and I are going out into the park we need to let off steam and don't worry the mundane's won't see us," Agatha told the older man as Alec grabbed her arrows from her and started to rune them. Within minutes Alec and Agatha had made their way to the park and where they fired at the same tree over and over again. "Alec, you know you can always talk to me whenever you need,"

"I know, and I love you for that. But there's nothing to say," Alec told her firing just above where her last arrow had hit. "I remember doing this years ago, and you taught me...not Hodge you,"

"I love you too, and hey I helped Hodge teach you. I told you to focus on the smallest of things to hit that one spot and you did just that and you still do," Agatha laughed, firing her next arrow above his. "Trust your instinct's, just not about Clary – she's different you'll see,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _just remember this isn't completely following the series but you'll snippets sneaking in._

 _EDIT: There is now a prequel to this story._

 **Chapter 3**

A day later, after Jace had been cleared to leave the infirmary Clary and Isabelle met Isabelle's mother Maryse by chance in the entrance to the Institute and she was not happy that the Fairchild girl was there. She stormed past both girls and to the training room where Jace was practising with a seraph blade. Alec and Agatha arrived in the training room shortly after her. Once Maryse gave the children their missions Agatha followed behind Isabelle and Jace – who went their separate ways while Agatha continued behind Maryse.

"Aunt Maryse," Agatha stood in the door way to the study which held Maryse sitting behind her desk looking over paperwork.

"Agatha, so you weren't lying when you said that you would be coming back to the institute," Maryse was quite abrupt with the young woman as she spoke. "Come in and close the door behind you,"

"You can be angry at me all you want, and I may be part down-worlder but I'm also a Shadowhunter, a nephilim," Agatha paused as she spoke looking at the older woman. "I've always looked out for Alec, Izzy and Jace and I always will,"

"We keep our relations separate for a reason Agatha,"

"Enough Aunt Maryse, you're the one that gave me permission to do everything that I had to do. So please stop hating on me," Agatha was getting frustrated with Maryse blaming things on the downworlders when it wasn't their fault.

Agatha and Maryse talked quietly, Maryse making it a point that she wasn't too happy that Agatha was back. After a while it became apparent that one of the reasons that Agatha had turned up when she had was because Jace and her wild dreams. Maryse put Alec and Agatha in charge of guarding Clary, neither Agatha or Alec particularly wanted to do it.

Hours later and Clary snuck out of the institute and went back to her old loft where she subsequently was kidnapped by werewolves. Jace was definitely not happy with his sister or Alec for letting her get taken. Neither of them could help that as they had both heard something outside of the loft and gone to investigate which was when Alaric had taken them.

"Jace stop yelling at Alec, it's not our fault. You yell at him one more time and I will put you on the ground," Agatha hissed at her brother taking Alec by the arm. "Alec come with me, and Jace calm your ass down," Jace and Alec had tried parabatai tracking Clary to no avail.

"Aggie, it is our fault..."Alec started to say but was silenced by Agatha.

"Alec, it's not. Not even I could foresee what was going to happen with Clary," Agatha told him, as she attempted to calm him down. "Look at me. Jace is your parabatai and he doesn't blame you, he may act like he does but you know that he trusts you with his life,"

"Aggie, those are just words," Alec muttered looking down at her even though deep down he hoped what she was saying was true.

While Agatha and Alec had talked Simon had managed to call Clary's phone which happened to be in backpack which had been left at the loft but Isabelle had grabbed when Jace had stormed out. Jace scrambled of Clary's phone answering it on speaker while Agatha quietly told Alec that she had to see Magnus about something and that she'd meet up with them later. Alec, Isabelle and Jace ran off to save Clary and in the process Luke found Clary before they did and in doing so fought the alpha werewolf winning.

"We need to take him to warlock, only a warlock can heal a werewolves wounds," Jace told Clary and Simon while Alec tried to get him to see reason and return with Clary to the institute. "You be the golden child and tell mother about this, but I'm staying with Clary,"

"Jace," was all Alec said as he watched Simon, Clary and Jace take Luke to his car.

"Are you too okay?" Isabelle questioned, looking up at her older brother as she spoke and then watching as the others drove off. "Where did Aggie go?"

"Magnus," Alec answered looking to his sister as he spoke and then staring after the car. Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and glanced down at it as he spoke pulling it out to answer. "Hello?"

'Alexander,' Magnus said on the other end, Agatha was standing their prompting him to call again as she knew that Alec had hung up on him before.

"I don't have time for this, sorry," Alec was about to hang up the phone when Agatha snatched Magnus' phone from his hands.

'Alec, just listen to him. Go for a drink with him...I know you want that, and it doesn't have to be tonight just promise me that you will,' Agatha said with a smile as she looked at Magnus who raised his eyebrow at her as there was a knock on his door. 'Alec, where's Jace and Clary?'

"On their way to Magnus," Alec told her, Isabelle looked at him curiously wondering who her brother was talking to.

"Luke!" Agatha suddenly exclaimed, when she realised that the down-worlder and her uncle was outside of the lair. 'Alec, you and Isabelle are coming here now I'm opening a portal,' Agatha told him, not waiting for him to start protesting.

"How did you..." Alec questioned, as the portal opened up in the door of one of the containers in the dockyard.

'He's my uncle Alec, now get your ass here and Isabelle's too,' Agatha said abruptly hanging up her phone as Magnus let Jace, Clary and Simon into the apartment with Luke.

Alec stared at his phone pocketing it before telling Isabelle that Agatha wanted them to go through the portal to her. He didn't often disagree with her, and he knew that his mother would not be impressed with any of her children. Isabelle didn't care about that she just wanted to know that Agatha was okay.

"What happened to him Jace?" Agatha questioned, as Magnus' apartment shook with Isabelle and Alec arriving. With a wave of her hand the portal closed behind them. "I'm waiting Jace,"

"Why are you questioning him?" Clary asked, looking at Agatha as Jace and Simon put Luke onto the couch that Magnus had directed them too.

"He fought the alpha of the werewolves, did you know?" Jace replied in question as he walked back over to her and stood in front of her. Alec was standing slightly behind the older girl.

"Did I know that my uncle was a werewolf? Yes, Jace I knew that. He's just one reason why Maryse is the way that she is," Agatha said glancing behind her as she spoke. "Alec..." she trailed off grabbing his hand and refusing to let go. "Magnus, can you help him?" she questioned still holding on to Alec's hand and pulling him with her as she walked over to Magnus.

"You know that you can help him," Magnus told her as he started to heal him, Agatha shook her head. "Aggie, you can. I know that,"

"No," Agatha refused, she looked at Luke and then at Magnus. "I can't..." Agatha trailed off this time it was Alec's turn.

"Aggie, why? Why can't you?" Alec questioned, forcing the older girl to face him.

"Because I just can't. Leave it at that," Agatha muttered glancing at him and trying not to show that she was actually scared.

"Come with me," Alec dragged her away and to the window, Isabelle moved to follow but Alec shook his head and motioned for her to stay with the others. "You're scared, you don't think you can do it do you?" he asked quietly so the others couldn't hear what he was saying to her.

"No..." her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Aggie," Alec sighed pulling her close and then looking over and Isabelle who was staring at them. The others too focused on how Luke was doing. "What was it you told me earlier? Don't be scared?"

"Alec, when emotions are involved my magic is unstable you know that," Agatha hissed, she wasn't perfect none of them were. "If I try, it could kill him not save him...and Magnus can save him,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

"Magnus, me coming back into your life should have by now reawakened the fact that you met Alec, Isabelle and Jace when you took me under your wing," Agatha told him as she stood with Alec at the window. Alec was not happy with what they were doing.

"Agatha, you can do it. I know that you can," Alec told her as they turned back around from the window to face Magnus.

"Alec, it isn't that easy," Agatha told him as she guided him over to Magnus and got him to take hold of the older man's hand. "What happened before I brought you here?"

Magnus needed Alec's help to heal Luke, Agatha stood behind them she couldn't do it and both Magnus and Alec knew this. Jace looked to Agatha and then at Alec before Agatha started to make her hands flicker.

"Aggie?" Isabelle questioned, as another portal opened up behind her.

"Izzy go, it'll take you straight to outside the institute...Your mother is looking for you," Agatha said quietly and calmly before she added. "I'll be there soon, I promise," Agatha stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Aggie...fine, but only if you promise that you'll follow soon," Isabelle looked to the older girl reciprocating the hug and then stepping through the portal and disappearing to outside the Institute.

The portal closed by Isabelle as she arrived outside the institute, she looked behind her in time to see the purple fade into nothing before she walked inside and went to find her mother. She never knew how Agatha always knew that the older woman was looking for any of them. Isabelle ran into Max as she walked inside the small boy wrapping his arms around her.

"Alec you and Jace need to talk, you're brothers, parabatai," Agatha told him pausing before she continued. "Stay with Magnus he needs your help," Luke had been healed and was lying on the couch.

"But..." Alec started to say, before Agatha knelt down beside him.

"Trust me, like you always have," Agatha kissed the top of Alec's head giving him a hug at the same time.

Agatha was hoping that Alec wouldn't question the fact that she had inadvertently told him that Luke was her Uncle. Agatha loved Isabelle, Alec and Jace and sometimes she wished that she could tell them more than what she was able to. At the institute Isabelle was finding things were getting ready to change and she wasn't sure that any of them would like the changes. Isabelle hoped that Agatha being back might sway things in the favour of the Lightwood children, the Clave had to know that she was one way to help.

"Jace, come for a walk, we're taking the long way back to the institute. Clary will be okay here, I'll come for her soon...she needs to stay and talk with Luke," Agatha told him as she motioned for him to follow her.

"I'm not leaving Clary," Jace said almost stubbornly as he looked between Agatha and Clary.

"She'll be fine, Magnus has always watched out for her and so has Luke," Agatha told him before she grabbed the younger boys arm and dragged him towards the door. "Magnus, I'll open the portal for Alec, Luke and Clary within the hour – tell them the institute is what they need to have on their minds,"

"Never you worry child, now go – be on your way," Magnus told Agatha and Jace ushering them out the door. Jace looked behind him and saw that Alec had taken off his jacket and was starting to clean the couch.

"Aggie, why do you trust Magnus so much?" Jace questioned as he reluctantly followed behind Agatha as they left for the institute.

"I told you that a long time ago, you'll remember in time," Agatha told him as they continued the walk passing silently by the mundanes who were completely unaware of their presence. "What did you find out from the Seelies with Izzy?"

"That they're in mourning, Valentine killed their scouts," he replied as they continued to walk, his occasionally glancing at her wondering if she was really back.

"That's terrible...Meliorn?" Agatha looked to Jace with a curious look on her face.

"He's how we found out," Jace answered seeing the look on her face.

"Mother will never be happy that I'm here and you know that," Agatha told him stopping short of the entrance to the institute they'd gotten their faster than they had originally thought.

"Aggie, she'll come around one day," Jace told her pausing briefly, this time it was his turn to grab her hand and drag her into the building.

Jace and Agatha walked into the Institute, preparing for Maryse to yell at them for leaving Clary alone. Inside the institute Isabelle was talking with her parents she had been told that she had to restore the Lightwood family name by being the diplomat; she wasn't happy with what Alec had to do, nor was Alec which was why he had turned Agatha and Magnus. Agatha and Jace stood with in the doors of the institute before walking to the weapon's wall and replacing their weapons before heading into the training room where they had decided to wait for Maryse to talk to them. They didn't have to wait long as Isabelle brought Max to them.

"Jace!" Max exclaimed running up to the older boy as he let go of Isabelle's hand and Isabelle walked over to Agatha.

"Hey Max, what happened in Mumbai?" Jace asked crouching down and giving the nine year old a hug.

"He started a fire, mixed up the heat and nourishment runes," Isabelle said wrapping an arm around Agatha as she spoke. "Max, you won't remember Aggie," Agatha smiled at him as she listened to Isabelle talk. "She's Jace's big sister, just like I am yours,"

"Max, those two runes look nothing a like," Jace laughed, he had the same reaction to what Alec and Isabelle had, had earlier.

"Hi, where's Alec?" Max questioned, grinning as he continued to hug Jace.

"He'll be home soon, promise," Agatha answered knowing that Jace and Isabelle didn't exactly know the answer to that. "Where's mother?"

"In her room, she still pissed that you're back," Isabelle told her quietly so that Max couldn't hear them.

"I gave Alec and Clary till the morning before I reopen the portal..." Agatha said quietly before she moved to go talk to Maryse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Agatha had given Alec and Clary until the morning, and when she had opened the portal all she heard from Magnus was that Jace had arrived and then Alec had come through the portal. Muttering something about Clary, Jace and Luke going to the police station before dragging Agatha off with him.

"What did you say to Magnus?" Alec questioned as they headed straight to his room, he was hoping to avoid both of their parents.

"To go easy on his...well I may have called you his next prey...in an endearing way," Agatha said quietly causing Alec to stop and look at her. "Oh I'm kidding!"

"Are you really?" Alec questioned, looking Agatha in the eyes as he spoke before they continued to walk.

"Yes Alec, I'm kidding. I told him that you were my best-friend and if he hurt you I would have to hurt him," Agatha stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You know, one day you are going to have to talk to Izzy and Jace about these things and not just keep it between us,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec hissed as Maryse and Robert walked by them.

"You can always come to me, you know that. But you have to start trusting that they'll be like me," Agatha told him, smiling at Maryse and Robert as they continued to walk by them.

"I know, but you know me..." Alex trailed off as they entered into his room and he shut the door behind him.

"Oh Alec, I do and so do they and that's where the problem lies," Agatha sighed sitting on his bed and watching as he started to pace around the room.

"Why do you always do that?" Alec questioned, still pacing back and forth in his room.

"Do what?" Agatha smirked, looking at him as she reached to grab his arm.

"Tell me one thing and mean something else," Alec laughed, dodging her reach causing her to fall off the bed. "Sorry,"

"I do it because it makes you think," she replied as she pushed herself up off the ground and stood in front of him.

While Agatha and Alec talked in his room Isabella sat at one of the desks in the main entrance filling out all the paper work that Alec was meant to have filled out but hadn't yet. Jace and Clary were at the police station waiting for a signal for Luke that it was safe to enter, but when they saw him being taken off by Internal Affairs they had to use another plan of attack. After Jace had called Alec telling him that they needed a little extra help – Agatha opted to watch over them from a distance, she knew that Isabelle if she was desperate for help would contact her. Once they had done what they needed to do all them headed back to the institute, Jace and Isabelle beating Alec and Clary back. They arrived shortly afterwards with a little help from Luke.

Agatha stood silently watching as her baby brother and Clary kissed, before looking at Alec who was also watching and the look on his face said it all as he walked away. Agatha followed silently behind him as he walked to his room.

"Alec, what's bothering you?" Agatha questioned, pushing the door closed behind them.

"It's nothing," Alec was stubborn, almost as stubborn as her.

"Alec, I know you better than you think – I can tell when something is bothering you and something is bothering you now," Agatha sighed, walking over to Alec and grabbing his hand. "Tell me and I'll drop it,"

"Fine...Our parents want me married..." Alec muttered, looking down at her as he spoke. "And I don't know what to do," Alec told her he wasn't happy about it.

"I can tell you right now, that no matter what happens you can always trust me,"

Less than a day later, Agatha and Alec were walking Max through to the foyer when Lydia Branwell (disguised as Valentine) arrived as envoy from the Clave. Alec had just finished telling Max that he would get the boys _stele_ back for him after he almost burned down the Mumbai Institute, Alec and Agatha both grabbed their bow and arrow – Alec firing first. Aggie grabbed hold of Max with her spare hand while staring at Lydia as she de-runed, although the boy was 9 years old he was quite small for his age. Lydia looked at Agatha and then at Alec questioning what the downworlder was doing in the institute.

"What is a downworlder doing in here?" Lydia questioned, looking directly at Alec as she spoke.

"She belongs here, she's one of us," Alec told her, glancing behind him at Agatha and Max.

"Alec, it's alright. Lydia, you're aware of what I am but not who I am. Contact the Inquistor you'll see," Agatha smiled at her before adding. "I was born both Nephilim and downworlder - check the history books once in a while you'll be surprised,"

"Can you teach me more about the runes?" Max questioned, that was one thing that Alec and Isabelle had told him about her.

"Of course I can, how about we go to your room with Izzy and do it there?" Agatha questioned, looking to Max who nodded and then tore off to his room. "I'll be with Max and Isabelle,"

Hours later and Isabelle and Agatha were still going over the runes with Max, they couldn't help laughing each time he got one wrong on purpose. After a while they had gotten bored of doing the runes.

"Hey Max, do you want to see a magic trick?" Agatha questioned, sure he had seen how the runes worked - he saw them as being a little like magic.

"Can I?" Max replied, he wanted his _stele_ back from their parents and he knew that if he behaved then Alec would get it for him.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't going to show you something special," she smiled, glancing at Isabelle before she spoke again. "Hey Izzy, you want to see this one too?"

"Is it a different one to what you've shown me before?" Isabelle queried, looking at her parabatai. "Never mind, of course it is,"

"Okay, you know that I always tell you when to use the portal to get to me? Well what I didn't tell you was that I can do this," Agatha said closing her eyes and when she opened them Alec was standing in front of them looking very confused.

"Aggie, what did you just do? Put me back before she notices I'm not there," Alec hissed at her and then looked at Isabelle and Max. "Were you two a part of this?" both of them shook there heads.

"Relax, she won't know. I can send you back to before I brought you here," Agatha laughed, closing her eyes and quietly sending him to moments before she had pulled him in front of them.

"That was cool!" Max exclaimed looking at Isabelle and Agatha as he said it. "Wasn't it Izzy?"

"Yes, that was definitely cool," Isabelle smiled at him and then went to walk out with Agatha. "Don't tell the parents,"

As the two girls walked from Max's room laughing at the reaction that Agatha had garnered from the younger boy. Isabelle had been called away to go to the science lab to meet with Magnus to investigate a body of the forsaken that had turned up at the Jade Wolf. After going over the body Magnus went to deliver his findings to Alec who was in the training room. Agatha had gone off to find Jace and Clary to see if they needed her, she knew where they were just wanted to find them the old fashioned way.

 _There will be more Jace in the next chapter - wanted to focus a little more on Isabelle, Alec and Agatha in this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I may or may not write a Magnus/Alec story.

 **Chapter 6**

Isabelle was waiting impatiently for Magnus to do his magical autopsy. Once Magnus had completed his preliminary autopsy he went to deliver his findings to Alec. While she was waiting she was listening to the older man talk about her brother and his indecisiveness. Agatha had managed to find Jace and Clary standing in the cemetery, standing over Simon's body with Raphael. She stood quietly watching, she didn't think it was right to interfere with the things that she knew that should happen even if they weren't the greatest idea.

Back at the institute one of the forsaken had broken in and was currently attacking Hodge, Agatha could feel something happening and she needed to do something. Turning around Agatha opened a portal straight back into the institute and arrived just in time to see the forsaken throw Hodge and Alec to the ground. Not wanting to risk using magic to deflect all she could do was call upon the teachings of Hodge from when she was younger and deliver a roundhouse kick giving Hodge enough time to do the final blow. As soon as they were sure that the forsaken was down Isabelle, Hodge and Agatha ran to Alec.

"Alec, let me..." Agatha started to say but he shook his head at her as Isabelle crouched down to his level. "We need to talk later mister," she said before turning to Hodge and looking at him. "What about you?"

"Agatha, don't you worry about me," the older man said as he stood up almost falling down in the process.

"Non-sense, if I didn't worry about the ones who looked after me when I was a kid who would I be?" Agatha said as she tried to decide whether to use her stele or her magic.

"Use your stele, you don't want Miss Branwell throwing you out of the institute do you?" Hodge questioned, as Agatha pulled her stele out and used the healing rune on him.

"I suppose not...do you think she would have seen me portal?" Agatha was quiet as she spoke to him as they helped Alec up.

"Where's Jace and Clary?" Alec wanted to know where his parabatai was, Agatha shook her head.

"They'll be back soon," Agatha smiled at him, and then at Isabelle. "Izzy, what did you find out?"

"Not here," Isabelle and Agatha took Alec to his room, once they where in his room Agatha made him sit still while she had a look over him and Isabelle told them her findings. Once they were in Alec's room Isabelle spoke. "They had angel blood,"

"What?" came the response from both Alec and Agatha as Agatha decided to just clean off the wound and wrap it – not using magic or a rune.

Alec looked at Agatha wondering why she hadn't just healed him like he knew that she wanted to do. Isabelle looked between the two of them rolling her eyes at them before she went to deliver her findings to their mother. Agatha sighed, wrapping an arm around Alec's shoulder before she pulled him in front of her.

"Alec, what did you do?" Agatha questioned, looking him in the eyes as he glanced away from her. "Whatever it was I know that Magnus wasn't too impressed by it,"

"How does...Nevermind," Alec muttered still not looking at Agatha as he spoke.

"I can force you to tell me you know, and that's never fun," Agatha laughed pulling his face back to hers. "Alec, I meant what I said earlier,"

"I did something stupid...I asked Lydia to marry me..." Alec talked quickly and quietly as he looked at his best-friend. Agatha stared at him in disbelief.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" Agatha took a deep breath staring at him. "Alec, you didn't have to do that,"

"Yes I did...to solve the families issues," Alec muttered, he was trying to work out it out himself.

"Your heart is telling you otherwise and I know it. When you work out what your heart wants find me, I'll be with Magnus," Agatha sighed, before she got up to leave from Alec's room.

Alec moved to say something to her but then didn't watching as Agatha left the room to go and find Isabelle before she left. Alec sat back on his bed looking vacantly to the wall, he couldn't believe that he had actually asked someone that he had zero feelings for to marry him. Isabelle had just finished talking with her parents and left their room when her and Agatha almost collided.

"Izzy, I don't know what to do," Agatha admitted, she felt helpless after hearing what Alec had done, and she knew that Isabelle didn't know.

"Why? It can't be that bad whatever it is," Isabelle replied, urging her to walk with her to her own room.

"I can't tell you that, it's up to your brother," Agatha sighed, as they walked and she wrapped an arm around the smaller woman. "I have to go, I'll be back soon. I promise,"

"Don't, please,"

Agatha walked up to Magnus, turning as she realised that Alec was behind her. Magnus had been putting up new wards with in the Institute. Soon after Jace had arrived and ran straight up to them where Isabelle and Agatha were talking to Alec. Alec had just told them that their parents had been members of the Circle, the entire time Agatha kept her mouth shut she had found that out once. Agatha wanted to leave the Institute but couldn't as Magnus hadn't left and she needed to talk to him, and she also needed to keep an eye on Alec at the same time. Hours later and they were getting read to go on a rescue mission to save Meliorn from being taken to the Silent Brothers. After they had rescued Meliorn, Jace pulled Agatha aside as she hadn't gone with Magnus like she had said that she would. Isabelle had requested that she stay with them.

"Aggie, what do I do?" this time it was Jace asking her opinion on what he should do.

"I know that Shadowhunters aren't meant to follow their hearts but in this case you should, it's the right thing to do, Alec will understand that one day," Agatha told him, although deep down she knew that Alec wasn't thinking straight to begin with. "Go, I'll see you in a short while," Agatha hugged Jace not leaving him any time to argue with him as she disappeared back into the building. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, we need to talk now!" she all but bellowed as she walked in.

"Go away Agatha!" Alec yelled back his voice breaking in the process.

"Alec, I'm not going anywhere. You sir are an idiot. Honestly," Agatha said walking straight over to him while he stay sitting on the floor. "He's my brother and you're my best-friend. You're not meant to fight! Parabatai's are meant to be as one," Agatha crouched down in front of Alec pulling his hands away from his face.

"I know! But he broke the law!" Alec old told her loudly as he stared at her.

"So what? Alec, rules are meant to be broken. And I'm sorry but you know that I have to side with him," Agatha sighed, they were all at a loss of what to do. "You not only broke his heart, you broke your own and you lost the trust of both your sister and Jace,"

"What? How do you even know that?" Alec questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You don't need to be a warlock to see that you lost their trust. Izzy is barely holding it together and the same with Jace," Agatha told him still with her hands on either side of his face. "I love you Alexander, but sometimes you can be down right stupid. When you realise what you've done, come and find me," Agatha let go of Alec's face as she opened a portal and moved to step through it.

"How will I find you?" Alec pushed himself up off the ground, he had all but forgotten about the injury from the forsaken that he had refused to let both Agatha and Magnus heal.

"You'll know,"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I did say that I would try for multiple chapters between episodes, depending on how much I feel I can fit in.

 **Chapter 07**

Agatha stepped through the portal, she had subconsciously opened it straight into Magnus' lair. Stepping in Agatha came face to face with Magnus holding Chairman Meow who seemed to be a little grumpy. Magnus looked at Agatha's face and could tell almost instantly that something was wrong with her, she could say the same about him.

"Magnus, what do I do?" Agatha questioned, closing the portal behind her and looking up at her older brother.

"Aggie dear, do about what?" Magnus questioned as Chairman Meow jumped from his arms and over to the nearest window sill jumping on it.

"My idiot of a best-friend," Agatha muttered wrapping her arms around him, Magnus sighed pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Is this about his engagement?" Magnus knew what the answer was going to be, he was feeling the same way about the situation.

"Possibly. He's an idiot. I know that it's not what his heart wants...his heart wants..." Agatha mumbled into his shoulder pausing as she started to laugh a little.

"What does his heart want?" Magnus pulled back letting go of her and walking over to his little bookshelf bar and pouring them both a drink.

"His heart wants you...he's only doing this because he thinks that he has to," Agatha said as she sat on the couch pausing before she asked for a drink too.

Agatha and Magnus sat talking in his living room until Agatha fell asleep on the couch with Chairman Meow curled up in her lap. Magnus waved his hand and a blanket was pulled up over Agatha before retreating to his own bedroom whispering sleep well my dear Agatha. As Agatha slept Magnus called Luke to see what he knew.

"Your niece is asleep on my couch, and she'd like to know if you know where her brother is?" Magnus said, even though both of them were quite capable of tracking the young shadowhunter.

'With Clary wherever that may be Magnus. You keep her safe or I will be the one that hunts you down,' Luke told him, he was as protective over his niece as he was over Clary. 'I know that she can track him,'

"She's not invincible. Not if he doesn't want to be found, although in saying that she does always find a way," Magnus told him thinking it over before both men hung up. Magnus going to lie down and Luke sitting in his car with the two young shadowhunters behind him.

Luke turned to Jace who shook his head, he shouldn't have had to lie to Magnus about her Jace was. Luke looked to the young shadowhunters sitting in his car. Jace looked at Luke and then at Clary before he spoke.

"I'm sorry but she could be working for the Clave," Jace said, Luke shook his head Agatha knew better.

"I can tell you that she's not working for the Clave, I may no longer be a shadowhunter but I know her. Jace she worries about you, about the Lightwoods it's in her nature," Luke replied, running a hand over his head as he spoke. "You and her may have used rune's to hide but she's different,"

"She's my sister, but she's Alec's best-friend she'll be on his side..." Jace muttered looking at Clary as he did so.

"Not so fast, she was with Magnus...she only goes to him when they fight..." Luke told him, Jace had to have remembered that from when he was a young boy.

"They fought?" Jace questioned, looking back to Luke as he spoke. Clary looked at him and then to Meliorn who was still sitting in the car with them. "Does that mean she's on our side in all of this?"

"You'll have to ask her that when she finds you," Luke answered, he didn't want to give up too much about Agatha, they had made it clear a long time ago that it was up to her with what she disclosed.

Isabelle had made it back to the Institute not long after Alec had and had quietly followed behind him to see what damage had been made with the downworlders helping them to free Meliorn. Alec turned around and looked at Isabelle he could see that what Agatha had told him about Isabelle's heart being broken by him was true.

"Why Alec? Why did you side with the law? Jace is your parabatai and I'm your sister," Isabelle's voice was slightly shaking as she yelled at him.

"Because...he's broken it too many times..." Alec replied, looking away from her ass he spoke.

"So what? He's your parabatai – your best-friend, your brother. Big brother I love you but, I can't deal with you right now," Isabelle sighed, she wanted to walk away from him but she wanted to know where her own parabatai was. "Where did Agatha go?"

"I don't know," was all he replied, Isabelle shook her head and sat on the edge of the couch with Alec promptly sitting beside her.

"You can't seriously be considering marrying her?" Isabelle questioned, she was now back to the news from before. "You know that Magnus is very much into you and your news may well have broken everyone," Isabelle muttered as strong a woman as she was she hated Alec right at that moment.

"Izzy, I don't know what to do," Alec seemed to be repeating himself over and over the last day.

"You could, I don't know not marry her," Isabelle replied, tilting her head backwards as he spoke. "What did you say to Aggie?"

"We fought okay, with words..." Alec was starting to have second thoughts over what he was doing. Isabelle stared at Alec the last time she remembered the two of them fighting was just before Agatha told them that she was leaving again.

"No! Not again, she left the last time you fought. Don't you remember that?" Isabelle wanted to scream the question in his face but held herself back. "Big brother I love you but you need to let us in," Alec put his head in his hands and ran them over his face he was still standing in front of Isabelle he hadn't yet sat down. Somehow he needed to fix what he had broken but didn't know how to go about it.

Meanwhile at Magnus' he was contemplating on waking up the younger girl but for what reason he didn't exactly know, while he was staring at her she had waken up on her own accord as Chairman Meow had dug his claws into her leg. Agatha looked groggily at Magnus, which was when he saw her warlock's mark showing in her eyes just like his.

"Magnus, they know about our parents being in the Circle...Lydia told them. They don't know that the reason Maryse and Robert run the Institute was because they were going to have Alec," Agatha spoke quickly, she had managed to keep her mouth shut for this long about it.

"Aggie, stay calm would you before you make my apartment go boom," Magnus' voice was eerily calming to Agatha.

"Magnus if that's what's driving him he has to know but I can't be the one to tell him it's just not right," Agatha sat up pushing Chairman Meow off her lap and onto the floor. "Where's Jace?"

"You know the answer to that one," Magnus told her watching his cat run off to another room.

Agatha closed her eyes briefly opening them and allowing her hands to spark before she pulled Jace from the back of Luke's car. Jace looked at Agatha quite confused as to how he had ended up in Magnus' apartment. Agatha looked at Jace and then pulled Clary to the apartment as well.

"Jace, I'm on your side on this one, you're my kid brother," Agatha smiled at him and pulled him towards her. "Clary, you can always count on me and on Jace I promise you that,"

"Aggie, what did you do? What about Luke and Meliorn?" Jace questioned, glancing at Clary who was more than a little bit confused as to how they had ended up there.

"They're still together, look I can return you to before I took you that's no problem. Jace...I fought with Alec again," Agatha muttered, staring at her baby brother as she spoke, this time Jace pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. "Jace he's an idiot, he'll come around one day..."

"Meliorn said he has a way to locate Valentine," Clary said, Jace shook his head at her his sister didn't need to know that.

"Please don't do anything any more stupid than usual," Agatha told him pulling away from Jace and turning to Clary. "Clary, Jace will protect you no matter what. But if he ever hurts you I want you to tell me,"

"Aggie!" Jace moved to slap her but quickly stopped thinking better of it. "Sorry, can you?"

"Fine, just be careful," Agatha did the same movements as before and Jace and Clary were returned to their prior situation in Luke's car and it was like they had never moved.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Like I said earlier 'A Love Like No Other' is following Shadowhunters to an extent._

 **Chapter 8**

Agatha returned Jace and Clary to Luke's car where they quickly disembarked with Meliorn who took them through the forest to a Seelie entrance. Hours later and Clary had entered into another dimension. Alec had really screwed things up with Isabelle, Isabelle stood locked in a room after Lydia had her in. Isabelle called internally to Agatha for both her and Alec's sake, not knowing if It would work with in moments Agatha had opened a portal into the room.

"Izzy? What happened?" Agatha asked quietly as she walked through the portal shutting it behind her. "Never mind, don't tell me. Just come here," Agatha held her arms out to her parabatai and wrapped her in them.

"Alec tried to stop her," Isabelle told her, looking at Agatha as she spoke the older girls arms still wrapped around her. "But I stopped him,"

"I know, and he's not himself at the moment," Agatha sighed, stopping as they listened to voices outside the room. Agatha moved quickly to be beside the door out of sight. Isabelle stood up as Alec walked in the room shutting the door behind him. "Alec what did you do?"

"Aggie?" Alec glanced in her direction before Isabelle spoke.

"How's your parbatai bond?" Isabelle questioned, Alec just shook his head.

"Isabelle, what are you talking about? Alec you didn't?" Agatha took a deep breath watching as the too siblings sat on the couch.

"They used parabatai tracking," Isabelle explained, Agatha shook her head it was the worst thing to do in her eyes.

"The bond is faint, I can barely feel him," Alec was a little or a lot upset depending on how you looked at it. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything...they're going to strip you of your runes,"

"Alec, promise me that you will never do that again?" Agatha told him, she couldn't believe that he had actually gone through with it. "You know that you're going to potentially destroy your relationship with him don't you?"

"I know Aggie," Alec ran a hand over his face as Isabelle leant on his shoulder.

Agatha sighed, two of her best-friends sitting in front of her both with looks that were making her sad and there wasn't much that she could do about it. Agatha walked over to the two of them and pushed them apart making them scoot so that she could sit between them, once she was between them Agatha wrapped her around them.

"Alec, you've been doing some stupid shit lately you know that. And Isabelle would never tell of Shadowhunter secrets," Agatha said kissing both of them as Isabelle rested her head on her shoulder. "I love the two of you and I don't want anything to happen, just swear to me that you'll always be there for each other?"

"You say that like you're going away again," Isabelle said her head still resting on Agatha's shoulder as she spoke.

"I'm not, not for a little while at least," Agatha replied pulling her closer as she spoke. "You'll be the first to know if and when I do,"

"Good, because you gone sucks. Alec you know that Aggie's right. Please don't get married. You need to do things for your heart," Alec glanced at his baby sister as she spoke knowing that she was telling the truth.

"It's about the Institute," Alec told her, even if deep down he knew that it wasn't.

"Screw the institute Alexander, what about what you want?" Agatha questioned, Isabelle sat up straight as the heard footsteps outside the door.

"Go Aggie, the same way you came in," Alec whispered, quickly giving her a hug as she opened the portal where she had before.

"Izzy, stay strong. I'll see you soon. And Alec..." Agatha trailed off not bothering with finishing her sentence as she stepped through the portal closing it behind her seconds before Raj walked into the room.

Agatha had opened her portal to Magnus' apartment only to be called upon by Jace, subconsciously it was something that he hadn't done in a very long time. Agatha had planned on hanging out with Magnus for as long as possible before heading back to the Institute. While Jace and Clary had been in the other dimension a demon had gotten through and Jace had been injured. He would never call upon his sister unless he felt that she was the only one he could trust.

"Magnus, big brother please trust that Alec will come around," Agatha told him quickly wrapping her arms around the older man. "Sorry for using your lair as a midway ground but hey it gives me an excuse to see you," she smiled at him opening the portal behind him. "I need to go, Jace is calling me and he never does that,"

"Go, be a big sister," Magnus told her, as much as he felt that she needed to stay she also need to go. "The young Shadowhunter must be desperate,"

"You're telling me, I love the kids but they can be pains my butt," Agatha laughed before she stepped through the portal ending up where Clary and Jace were. "Jace?"

"Agatha? How did you?" Clary questioned, watching as Agatha walked straight over to where Jace was standing staring.

"Long story," Agatha grabbed Jace by the arm pulling him to face her. "Jace, look at me," it was then that she looked down and saw what or who he was staring at.

"It's dad..." Jace muttered before looking at her and dropping his seraph blade.

"Shh, it can't be Jace. We saw him die," Agatha pulled Jace to her still looking at the man before them. "Let me see why you called me to you first,"

"The healing rune isn't working," Clary told her, watching as Agatha made Jace sit down.

"It's okay, I can work it out," Agatha told her, making her cat-eyes flash and her fingers spark as she held her hand over Jace's neck. "Jace close your eyes this is going to hurt,"

Jace did what his sister said closing his eyes as she worked her magic to bring out the poison from the demon. Clary watched Jace winced, not liking seeing him in pain she winced too. Agatha motioned for Clary to take Jace's hand, her eyes and actions still focused on healing her baby brother.

"How did this even happen?" Agatha queried, as she did the best that she could with out having some of the things that she needed. "I can't do much more,"

"Demon go through a dimensional portal," Jace told her, before being shushed by her.

"No talking mister," Agatha said rummaging in her bag as she pulled out a bandage and put it on his neck. "Now you can talk,"

"He died..." Jace muttered glancing towards Michael Wayland – the man who he believed was his father.

"I know, Clary can you call Luke?" Agatha questioned, not taking her eyes off of her brother as she spoke. "Dad?"

"You've both grown so much," Michael said, he had raised both Agatha and Jace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _the next chapter may take a little while to come as I'm still trying to work out how to go about it. Also thank you for the reviews so far. Want to see more from Agatha, the Shadowhunters and Magnus Bane?_

 **Chapter 09**

Michael Wayland spoke with Jace, Agatha and Clary as they took another portal. Clary not saying anything about Agatha being able to create portals. Where they ended up was the Jade Wolf with Luke. When Michael wasn't looking Agatha created a portal straight back to the Institute to talk with Hodge.

"Hodge! How did you let Alec do this?" Agatha screamed at the older man when she walked back into the institute.

"Agatha, it was not my choice," Hodge took her by the arm and pulled her to the side away from everyone. "Alec wanted to do this,"

"I don't care that he wanted to do it, you said that you wouldn't let him do anything stupid," Agatha told him taking a deep breath. "Hodge, that was the one thing that I asked of you," she paused as she before she spoke again. "It was the wrong time," She closed her eyes and felt that Jace was stronger. Agatha walked away and went to find Isabelle and Alec again.

She walked straight past Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, glancing at the older woman and smiling at her before she continued on to Isabelle. As soon as Agatha stepped into the room with Isabelle, Isabelle wrapped her arms around her. Agatha and Isabelle staying hugging until Alec walked into the room again.

"Honestly?" Agatha questioned, shaking her head at Alec as he walked in. "You nearly killed your own parabatai! You're not aware of that are you?"

"No I didn't," Alec said indignantly as he looked at Agatha and then at Isabelle.

"Yes you did, Alec why do you think the bond is so weak?" Agatha knew that he had to have known what had happened, and that he just didn't want to believe it. "You follow the law religiously yet you forget about the fact that me, one of your best-friends is part down-worlder,"

"Shut up Agatha," Alex hissed at her, Isabelle hadn't moved from beside Agatha as the two older shadowhunters spoke.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you could have chosen anyone to propose to. Hell I think your parents wouldn't have cared if you had done it to me," Agatha told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. "Alec, please don't do anything else that is stupid," Alec looked at Agatha as she spoke her words seemingly not sinking in. "Alec..."

"Aggie, don't," was all Alec could think of to say to her looking away as he did so.

"Big brother, she's right and you know it. Agatha is your best-friend before Jace, she knows you," Isabelle told him as she looked between the two of them fighting again. "Even though she was gone she was still here, I don't know how to explain it,"

"Alec when you decide that you've made the right decision you'll find me," Agatha told him, before she started to walk off to go find somewhere quite to study and practise.

"Aggie, I'm sorry," Alec mumbled after her, causing Agatha to stop and turn around to face him.

"It's not me that you need to apologise to,"

Hours later and Jace and Clary were back – they had found Jocelyn with the help of Luke and Michael Wayland turned out to be not who he said he was. Agatha's gut feeling had been right, and Clary had told her as much. Jace walked through the Institute after they handed the Mortal Cup to Lydia, which in turn got Isabelle free from charges, and looked for Agatha he needed his older sister.

"Has anyone seen Agatha?" Jace questioned, standing in the middle of the steps leading to the training room.

"She was talking with Isabelle a short while ago," Lydia answered, she had come to trust both girls and hoped that they could trust her to some extent. As soon as Jace heard that he was on his way to finding her still.

"Jace, I'm in here," Agatha called as he walked past the library, Jace abruptly stopped turned around and walked straight over to her. "What is it? Jace what's wrong?"

"Did you know?" Jace questioned, grabbing her hand as she moved to turn the page in the book she was reading.

"Did I know what?" Agatha was confused as to what he was talking about. "Jace?"

"Valentine is our father..." Jace muttered, he didn't want it to be true, it couldn't be could it?

"What? No!" Agatha exclaimed, dropping the book in her lap and pulling Jace towards her. "He can't be,"

"But he is," Jace mumbled, Agatha sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jace, please trust me," Agatha told him, her arms still wrapped around him as she spoke. "You're my baby brother and you always will be. You have to promise me that you'll trust me always,"

"I do trust you, but what he said – he said that he raised us," Jace said pulling away from her as she spoke and looked at her. "That Clary is our sister," Before Jace could pull away too far Agatha pulled him closer ad hugged him.

Agatha and Jace sat talking until Clary found them – by then they were in Jace's room. Jace didn't want to talk with her at all so ignored her to a point. Agatha sighed pulling Clary aside to talk to her while Jace stewed over the apparent revelation.

"I know that Valentine is my father, that much is confirmed...but him being Jace's father makes no sense," Clary told her she was just as confused as them. "If Jace is your brother and his father is Valentine, then does that make you my sister?"

"I guess it does, but do you believe that? I treat Isabelle, Max and Alec as my siblings though they aren't I love them as though they are," Agatha replied, she wasn't sure if it was right but she had to know what the younger girl felt. "What did he tell you after I left, and after Jace was better?"

"It's not what Valentine said, rather what Luke said...Things weren't adding up so I asked him about how long it had been, he said that it was twenty years ago," Clary paused, looking at Agatha and then over at Jace. "Aggie, how much older than Jace are you?"

"Just under three years older than him, I'm not much older than Alec," Agatha was quiet after she answered, glancing to her baby brother as she spoke. "Clary, everything will work out for the best, you'll see just trust your instincts,"

"But Luke believes it too," Clary told her almost at the point of breaking down.

"Come with me," Agatha took Clary's hand and lead her from Jace's room and towards her own room. "He just just needs time, Jace can be pig-headed,"

"I've notice that, but I've also noticed that he cares about his family more than anything," Clary told her, as they entered into Agatha's room.

"Clary, he does and that's why this both hard and confusing for him," she motioned for her to sit down before bringing to her a sketchpad and pencils. "I know that you love him and that you can't explain it, loving Jace will never be easy but you will love him for a long time,"

"How do you know all this?" Clary questioned, Agatha smiled at her and watched as she started to draw.

"Izzy told you I was complicated, yes? I never know why I know the things that I do know. But I learnt from Magnus that I should always trust others before I trust myself..."Agatha told her pausing briefly before she spoke again. "I'm telling you this, because I trust you. Magnus is my older brother, like Jace is my younger brother. The only people out side of this room who know this fact are Luke and Alec,"

"How do they know?"

Agatha and Clary sat talking in Agatha's room until both girls were to the point of falling asleep. Clary learning more about Agatha's relationships with those in the institute than she thought was possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Sorry that this chapter took so long, there was re-watching of the final two episodes to be had - as I decided to combine them for this chapter. For more read - 'Miss You More'; 'Stole My Heart'. I have some more short stories coming with _Agatha_ and the _Shadowhunters_. Also for the time being this is the final chapter of "A Love Like No Other".  The continuation of this story will be a sequel. 

**A/N2:** _feel free to pm me, or find me on Twitter under the the username - Rossiiii_27a if you want to know what could happen in upcoming chapters. Short stories included - Alec and Aggies history, Jace and Aggie growing up and more._

 **Chapter 10**

Two days later and it was Alec and Lydia's wedding. While Clary and Luke were standing over her mother talking about what could be done, Alec turned up to thank Clary for what she had done. Neither of them could get used to the fact that they were thanking each other for saving each others family member's life. Whilst they were talking Alex received a text from Magnus, so he went off to talk with him leaving Clary standing over her mother until Agatha arrived.

Later in the day Clary and Jace returned from a mission in which they had gone to see Ragnor Fell, who had been the one to create the potion that put Jocelyn in her current state. While upon the mission Ragnor had been attacked by a Shax demon and subsequently killed. Agatha had talked with Jace briefly before running off to see Magnus as she had known what the older warlock meant to him. Jace and Alec had Isabelle's bachelor party where they kissed and made up so-to-speak, with each of the parabatai admitting how hard it had been with out the other to talk to.

The following day and it was Alec's wedding to Lydia. Isabelle and Agatha had managed to convince Jace and Alec to talk and make amends, Isabelle had also invited Magnus to the wedding as it seemed fitting. Standing at the alter Alec and Lydia faced one another as Brother Jeremiah called for attention and started the ceremony. After a matter of seconds they could hear footsteps up the corridor. From Agatha's seat she could recognise them quite well, Agatha smiled at Isabelle who had glanced at her.

"Did Alec invite him?" Jace questioned, looking down the aisle as Magnus stopped walking and put his hand up to Maryse stopping her from talking.

"I did, but I didn't think he'd show," Isabelle said in a whisper, smiling as she spoke and looked down the aisle.

Agatha looked at Alec and Lydia and saw that Alec was having second thoughts upon seeing Magnus walking part way down the aisle and stopping near where she was sitting. Magnus glanced down at her wondering if he was doing the right thing by being there. Agatha just smiled at him and the motioned for him to watch Alec who was being told by Lydia to do what his heart wanted.

Alec took one last look at Lydia before he walked briskly down the aisle and straight to Magnus taking to the older man's face and kissing him. Alec took a deep breath as he pulled away from Magnus and questioned what he had just done. Agatha stood up and walked over to them watching as Maryse walked away. Simon and Clary walked towards them, with Isabelle following close behind. Agatha wrapped an arm around Isabelle with both girls smiling at Magnus and Alec. Simon spoke quickly and excitedly at the two of them, causing Agatha to start laughing she had never seen someone so excited at two people kissing.

Maryse and Robert were not happy with Alec and the decision that he had made. Alec was thankful for what Lydia had done for him and for Magnus. Alec was on a mission to find Lydia and to thank her for just that. Once they found Lydia they found that Hodge had attacked her – Hodge was the one person that everyone thought that they could trust, but he had been working against them the entire time. After Hodge had attacked Lydia he had left the institute and gone to Valentine the man that he looked up to and who had promised him his freedom. Once they had found out what had happened Agatha opted to stay at the Institute while they headed off to track down Hodge. Agatha stayed with Lydia and helped with her healing process as just Magnus wasn't enough.

"What are you doing?" Agatha questioned staring at Alec, Jace and Clary as Clary tried to talk some sense into Jace.

"Trying to talk some sense into them," Clary replied, Agatha put her hand on the younger girls shoulder and looked at her.

"Clary, let them go. I'll know where Jace is at all times, warlock tracking is different to that of a Shadowhunter," Agatha told her, watching as Jace stormed off with Alec following close behind him. "Alexander, you take care of him!"

"Always do," Alec answered, before quickening his pace and following after Jace.

As they walked from the Institute Jace contacted Luke and had the werewolves track down Hodge,

after they had tracked him, Jace had cut the older man's hand off and then disappeared with him - he wanted to find Valentine. Hodge was the one lead that he had to the man who called himself his father. Alec was worried about Jace's well-being and mental stability and had told Luke as much.

Clary and Isabelle had met with Simon at the Hotel Dumort in order to get the book of the white from Camille. Clary had a plan and to action that plan they needed Simon's help and Camille. After getting Camille from where the vampires had held her. Luke sent Alec to go and help Clary find the book. As Alec arrived at Magnus' lair and found himself faced with Magnus and Camille kissing – Camille's doing. Not long after they went to one of Camille's homes, where the search for the book began. Jace had meanwhile been in contact with Valentine, and was trying to warn them that they needed to leave the apartment as Valentine had men after them.

Within seconds of Jace contacting Clary, Valentine had found them. Clary tried reasoning with Valentine, but no avail. Valentine turned and faced Jace – unbeknownst to them Jace had made a deal with Valentine. Clary stared after Jace moving to run through the portal after them but being held back by Alec. Clary collapsed into Alec's arms crying ad not knowing what else to do.

"Aggie, he left...Jace he just left," Clary ran into the older girl when they arrived back at the institute as she hadn't gone with them but rather chosen to stay by Lydia.

"What? What do you mean he just left?" Agatha wrapped her arms around Clary as Alec walked down the hallway behind her. "Clary it's okay,"

"Jace left with Valentine, Aggie what can we do?" Alec questioned, he had comforted Clary after Jace had walked through the portal with Valentine.

"I don't know, to be honest I never thought that my baby brother would go with him," Agatha paused as Isabelle joined them, holding her arm out for the younger girl. "Valentine raised me as well but you don't see me running off with him do you?

"No, but how do we know that you won't?" Alec questioned, looking to the three girls as he spoke and instantly regretting it. "I know that you wouldn't but it's running through our heads,"

"Alexander, I would never do that you ever - I promise," Agatha hugged both girls as they felt Alec's arms come around them. "Trust me like you always have,"

"I trusted Jace," Alec muttered pulling away from Agatha as he spoke.

"You listen to me, haven't I always done what I said that I would? How is today any different?" Agatha told him, taking a deep breath as she spoke. "Alec, we will get him back. You have to know that,"

"How can you be so sure?" Alec questioned, he wanted his parabatai back and Clary wanted Jace back she was fighting the feelings that she thought were wrong.

Magnus whisked Alec to the hallway so that they could talk, as they talked Magnus told him that everything with Camille was ancient history. As they spoke they were summoned by Luke to go to Jocelyn as they had the book and Magnus and Agatha would be able to use one of the spells from with in it to awake Jocelyn. Once they had woken Jocelyn, Clary wrapped her arms around her mother and refused to let go. Luke wrapped an arm around Agatha and pulled his niece close to him. He knew that the only person in the room that remembered what she meant to him was Magnus.

"Izzy, walk with me?" Agatha held her hand out for the younger girl as she stepped away from Luke. "I'll find you later," she smiled looking back at him before Isabelle grabbed her hand and the two girls walked away from the others and headed towards the library, Agatha's favourite hide-away.

"Do you really think that we will find Jace?" Isabelle asked, as they walked glancing behind them and seeing that Alec and grabbed Magnus by the hand and was leading him the same way.

"I do, I don't know how but I just do," she replied, pulling her close as they continued to walk. "Alec and Magnus, they'll be okay...they'll have some ups and down but hey they'll be okay and so will we," she stuck her tongue out her as she said the last part. "Love you Izzy,"

"Love you too Aggie, always," Isabelle smiled, resting her head on the older girls shoulder as they entered the library going to sit in one of the couches.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
